Máscara
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Aquella no era una simple máscara corriente. Aquella máscara llevaba el futuro y esperanza de la gente. Pero también es el vínculo de amistad entre dos amigos.


**Disclaimer: Code Geass pertenece a Ichiro Okouchi.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa del Reto "Amistades, familias y parejas" del Foro "Retos"._**

* * *

**_Categoría: Friendship_**

* * *

—Tal y como planeé, tendrás que matarme, Suzaku.

Suzaku no dijo nada. Simplemente miraba a la otra persona enfrente de él.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Lelouch? —preguntó Suzaku al final.

El emperador de Britannia levantó su vista de la máscara de Zero, fijando su vista en Suzaku.

—Lo estoy, Suzaku —respondió Lelouch—. El odio de todo el mundo se acumulara contra mí. Y, cuando todo termine, ya no habrán más guerras. Todos los conflictos se resolverán en disputas, dentro de despachos y con una mesa por el medio —sin más palabras, Lelouch le entregó al Knight of Zero la máscara—. Lelouch vi Britannia ya ha causado los suficientes ríos de sangre como para hacer que el nombre de Euphemia li Britannia, la princesa de la masacre, sea borrada de la historia. Quienes estén dispuestos a disparar, también lo han de estar para ser disparados.

Suzaku tomó con fuerza la máscara de Zero, observándola cuidadosamente. Lelouch se encaminó hacía la salida.

—¿Estás preparado para el Zero Requiem? —preguntó el portador del Geass, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Sí, Su Majestad —respondió Suzaku, observando como su mejor amigo abandonaba la estancia.

* * *

—¡Y ahora llega el el nonagésimo noveno emperador del Sagrado Imperio de Britannia! ¡Lelouch vi Britannia!

Suzaku podía oír perfectamente la voz que salía por los altavoces. A través de la máscara de Zero podía observar a la multitud reunida debajo de él, esperando por el emperador Lelouch. Pero estaba claro que no era ni por admiración ni por respeto. Todos odiaban y temían al emperador tirano.

A lo lejos, Suzaku pudo oír como los primeros Knightmare del ejército de Britannia aparecían.

—Empieza el Zero Requiem. ¿Estás preparado, Kururugi Suzaku? —dijo una voz femenina desde el comunicador que Suzaku llevaba en su oreja.

—Adelante con el Zero Requiem, C.C —confirmó Suzaku.

Suzaku saltó a la carretera, poniéndose delante de la cabalgata del Imperio Britanniano. La gente empezó a gritar y hablar, emocionados. Los miembros de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros capturados observaban a la figura enmascarada con asombro. Ellos conocían la identidad de su líder, y no era nada más y nada menos que el hombre que los iba a ejecutar, Lelouch.

Pero si Lelouch estaba allí, sentado en su trono... ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Y por qué llevaba el disfraz de Zero?

Mientras los Knightmare britannianos desenfundaron sus armas de fuego. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Entonces los Knightmare abrieron fuego.

La gente ahogo un grito, creyendo que Zero caería muerto en el suelo. Pero Suzaku no estaba preocupado. Había pasado años entrenando para cosas como esas. Las balas las esquivó con facilidad, saltando por encima de los Knightmare. Cayó por el otro lado y corrió hacía la plataforma donde estaba Lelouch, superando a Jeremiah, quien había fingido intentar detener a Suzaku, tal y como estaba planeando.

Antes de que alguien pudiese darse cuenta, había llegado enfrente de Lelouch. Suzaku desenvainó la espada que llevaba amarrada al cinturón.

La gente ahogo un grito. Todos se inclinaron hacía delante, queriendo saber quién saldría victorioso de ese encuentro. ¿Sería Zero, el líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros y un héroe en Japón? ¿O sería Lelouch vi Britannia, el nonagésimo noveno emperador, que había llegado al trono matando al anterior emperador, Charles zi Britannia?

Suzaku se quedó en silencio, examinando a Lelouch. Simplemente tenía que apuñalarlo. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo con tanta facilidad? Al fin y al cabo, Lelouch era su mejor amigo...

—_También fue quién mató a Euphie _—dijo una voz en su cabeza—._ Lelouch es el asesino de Euphie._

Era cierto, Lelouch era el asesino de Euphie. Suzaku levantó su espada, alineándola con el pecho de Lelouch. Un simple movimiento hacia delante y todo se acabaría. El Zero Requiem se cumpliría. La gente sería libre de la tiranía de Lelouch. Libre de un hombre que había hecho todo eso por ellos, sin importarle lo perjudicado que él pudiese salir. Libre de su mejor amigo...

Y recuerdos invadieron la mente de Suzaku. El primer encuentro entre él y Lelouch, su rivalidad, como ésta se había ido convirtiendo en amistad. El tiempo que pasaron en el edificio del Consejo de estudiantes de la academia Ashford.

Lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por las mejillas de Suzaku. Sujetó la espada con un poco más de firmeza, y la condujo hacía delante. Lelouch dio un gemido de dolor cuando sintió que la espada le atravesaba el pecho. Suzaku observó como el filo ensangrentado de la espada sobresalía por el otro lado de la túnica blanca que Lelouch llevaba.

El emperador le puso una mano ensangrentada en la máscara.

—Éste también es tu castigo... —susurró Lelouch—. Seguirás usando esta máscara y como un aliado de la justicia... No puedes seguir viviendo como Kururugi Suzaku. Darás todo por el mundo, incluyendo tu propia felicidad, para siempre...

—Acepto ese "Geass" —gruñó Suzaku.

Retiro la espada del pecho de Lelouch. Éste, moribundo, se encaminó por la plataforma con pasos tambaleantes. Nadie decía nada. Lelouch tropezó y cayó por la rampa que unía su plataforma y la plataforma a la cual estaba encadenada Nunally.

—¿Onii-sama? —murmuró la chica al ver como su hermano descendía por la rampa, dejando un rastro de sangre.

Suzaku desvió la vista. Pero eso no impidió que escuchase los desgarradores gritos de Nunally, suplicándole a su hermano que no muriese. Simplemente les dio la espalda, fingiendo que no le afectaba, viendo el horizonte a través de la máscara. Aquella máscara que llevaba el peso de toda la humanidad. Aquella máscara que era un símbolo para la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Aquella máscara que, en aquel momento, se había convertido en un vínculo de la amistad entre Kururugi Suzaku y Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

**945** palabras en total.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Bueno, me había tocado hacer un fic donde la amistad fuese uno de los temas y, bueno, me salió la amistad entre estos dos. Curioso, ya que gran parte del anime son enemigos, pero al final se puede ver la amistad que fue surgiendo esto. Básicamente esto es una de las última escenas del anime de Code Geass, donde Zero (Suzaku) mata al tirano (Lelouch).**

**Escogí esta escena, principalmente por el sacrificio que hacen ambos por la gente. Lelouch se arriesga a ser recordado como un tirano, mientras que Suzaku tiene que destruir su identidad para seguir trabajando como Zero, por el mundo que Lelouch quería crear.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**

**PD: Tiene gracia, hará solo una semana y media que lo acabé de ver y apenas recordaba la escena.**


End file.
